Lebanon
After failing to appear in the first contest, Lebanon made a disastrous start in Prague, finishing last in their semi final - hardly an auspicious way to begin their Eurovision campaign. It wasn't until Oslo that they managed to make it in to the final, before Haifa Wehbe recorded their best ever finish (16th) in the Stockholm final. The country would fail to make another final though for the next four contests, with another painful last placed finish in Bratislava, finishing 15 points behind the 12th placed entry in their quarter final. Perhaps as a result of their poor form and this disastrous end, Lebanon were withdrawn from the next contest in Yerevan. Results Table |- |||||}} |} |- | | | |Only_You | |Fares Kharem | |Al Gherbeh | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|25 | rowspan=4 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | 21stCenturyBoy | Aline Lahoud | Habook Ayouni | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|42 |- | | | |globbits | |Yara | |Shefto Mn Be'eid | style="text-align: center; "|'23rd' | style="text-align: center; "|64 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|63 |- | | | |basdfg | |Haifa Wehbe | |Habibi Ana | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|92 | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|56 |- | | Alecto | Brigit Yaghi | Alby w Omry | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|45 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 |- | | BethnalGreen | Myriam Fares | Eih Elly Byehsa | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|48 |- | | youngswede | Aline Lahoud | Quant Tout S'enfuit | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'17th' | style="text-align: center; "|37 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|57 |- | | | |Poeme | |Dania | |Rayah Albak | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|14 |- |||||}} |} |- | | AxG | Mika | Good Gone Girl | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|16 |- | | | ||}} |} |- | | | |Steeleuro_wolf | |Fady Maalouf | |Blessed | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|62 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|70 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|94 |- | | | |Thomizzle | |Eric Saade ft. Dev | |Hotter Than Fire | style="text-align: center; "|'23rd' | style="text-align: center; "|29 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|44 |- | | | |Fudd | |Karl Wolf | |Ghetto Love | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|19 |- | | | |Saturn | |Shakira | |Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|66 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|84 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|111 |- | | Empress Plum | Paula Abdul | Dance Like There’s No Tomorrow | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|51 |- | | TerryP | Soraya | Como Seria | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|18 |} Key